shadow of the night
by Twilightluver.Cullen.Obsessed
Summary: follow the lives of bella,edward,the rest of the cullen family in this fun pack adventure about true love. so edward and the cullens had to go away for a year. but bellas pregnent and hasn't told edward being rewritern
1. where home? rewritten

**A/N: this is a rewrite of chapter one so if you didn't understand it before hen here it is. thanks to my beta . for helping em out. **

**Edward POV****  
**  
It's been a year and we're finally back. I hated leaving Bella, my Bella, but I knew she understood why and that I would be back as soon as we were able to.

Myself, along with my brothers, Jasper and Emmett, were on our way into the school parking lot. As we parked, I could hear most of the students' thoughts. I looked for one person in particular, Angela. One of Bella's best friends to try and see Bella in her thoughts. But, there was nothing.

I checked in the seats where we both usually sat, she wasn't there. I then heard Mike's thoughts, which I wish I didn't because his mind was so filthy, but then I heard him mention Bella's name in a conversation.

**Mike's Conversation****  
**  
"Ang, have you heard anything from Bella since the Cullen's left? Cause I heard she wasn't dealing with it too well."

"Mike, I don't know where she is. I heard Charlie say that he thinks she's off with the Cullen's. But, she was acting a bit weird, because she disappeared 3 months after they went away and all she kept doing was rushing off to the bathroom and throwing up."

"Ang, you don't think...? Nah, never mind. I think she was in some kind of trouble, but she wouldn't say anything.

'What is he going on about?' I thought to myself. Where's Bella and why does Mike think that she is with me? And that she might be in trouble? I need to find her.

**Bella's POV****  
**  
Oh my god. I don't know what to do with my life, I mean, I'm carrying a child for crying out loud! How could I be so stupid... Wait a minute why am I blaming this all on me? It takes two. But, this is my fault. I said I wanted to let him take my essences and now look what happens, I get pregnant as he has to go away for a year to help Alice out. I might as well write in my day by day diary about what's been happening to me, my body, and the baby, as this isn't a human pregnancy.

Dear Diary,

Ok, now I feel stupid. I wanna go home. I know that its only an hour drive. I'm staying in Port Angeles. For Christ sake, I thought that Alice would have seen something about me by now. But, she is probably still trying to sort all that out still. The baby started kicking today. He or she made me scream it kicked so hard. I really wish this was over and done with already and that Edward was here. As a normal pregnancy takes 9 months, but it's been nearly a year and I only have a small bump.

The thing is, I could be at Jake's right now, I had already told him my situation, but I couldn't bare it so I left him standing there as I cut of the phone without telling him where I was. God knows what he thought or what he's gonna do. He loves me more than a friend and I don't wanna put him through any more pain that I already have done in the past 3 years. I'm sorry Jacob and I wish I could say that to him instead of ignoring his calls all the time... Anyway that was last week and today was weirder. A guy stopped in front of me today and, I'm surprised I survived. It was a freaking vampire! But, what he said next freaked me out the worst. "The child is special and will be ours for the taking." Well, what do you think I did next? Nothing! Because I couldn't move my legs! He was forcing me to stay there. It was a gift, which I finally figured out when I couldn't move. Then he said, "We'll be back," and he disappeared.

Edward, I really miss you and I wish you were here with me to help me with this child of ours. I love you so much and I'm really scared. Please come back. I keep wishing, but it just won't come true...

Bella xx

I miss you all.

Ok that's it for now. Next chapter up soon.


	2. authors not

being rewritten do to people not understanding it .


	3. whats wrong?

**Edward POV**

Where is she? I can't believe she would go off and lie to Charlie about where she's going. I have to go find her in case she's in some kind of trouble.

"Emmett, Jasper, get back in the jeep, we've got a problem."

"What's wrong, bro? Bella's not in, so you don't wanna go." Emmett smirked.

"That's a part of it..." I muttered.

Emmett boomed out a laugh, "Thought so, bro." He said while laughing

"Edward what's wrong? Your emotions are going mental." Jasper cut in.

"Its Bella. She hasn't been in school for 9 months and I heard Charlie thinks she's with us." I replied with a sharp angry tone in my voice.

"That changes everything." Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

As we got back into the jeep, Rosalie and Alice came into the parking lot. I assumed that Alice had seen the whole conversation and told Rosalie, who went in a circle and out of the parking lot before anyone noticed.

After driving back and leaving the Jeep and Alice's yellow Porsche in the garage, we were all in the kitchen to have a family meeting.

"Edward, son, what seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked.

So I repeated everything that I saw, "Well, when I got into the parking lot, I was listening into Mike and Angela's thoughts to see if I could see Bella."

I paused my hands were gripping the table. Luckily, I didn't break it because it was Esme's favorite.

"Anyway, I was listening to a conversation Mike and Angela were having and Bella came up. So I listened in and they said that she hadn't been in school for 9 months and that they though she was with us. She even said that she was with us to Charlie. I really think something's wrong!"

"Edward, we all agree. I know Bella doesn't lie unless she has to, especially to Charlie." Esme replied.

"You see why I have to find her."

"Why don't you try asking the dog. She's always up their when she's not with you or any of us." Rosalie spoke for the first time after finding out about Bella.

Rosalie and Bella had become quite close before we went away for a year, but not as close as she was with Alice. All that I knew was that they had a conversation about something but neither of them would tell me about it.

"Edward," Rosalie said, with a little hesitation.

"No way Rose, you didn't tell him." Alice cut in.

At that moment everyone looked at Rosalie except myself who looked at Alice who looked like she was gonna bite Rosalie head off. I turned to Rosalie.

"ROSE!"

"Edward, she didn't want me to say anything." Rosalie went on.

"ROSE, spit it out!" I replied, starting to get a little angry that I couldn't get the thought out of her mind.

"She wasn't sure what you would do... if it was positive." Rosalie said while looking straight at me.

"OH..." Esme and Carlisle chimed in at the same time.

"Alice, is this the thing you told me the day we got back?" Jasper asked and Alice nodded.

"And Rose told me about that too before we came back." Emmett cut in.

So I was the only one who didn't know what was going on with Bella.

"Seriously Edward, you have a love life with Bella." Emmett chimed in.

It was then when it clicked and I heard Alice's though "CHILD" shout from her mind. "Wait.. are you saying she's well, umm... she's having my child?" I finally got out.

That's when everyone nodded.

"Carlisle, is that possible? I mean..."

Carlisle replied, "I didn't think so. but it looks like it, son."

Omg, what Bella must be going through. I need to find her I need to help her through this. I need to protect her. What have I done? I'm so stupid.

"We need to find her." I said sharply.

"Ok, lets get ready." Alice replied.

"Jasper and I will go up to the Whitechaple reservation." Alice chimed and Jasper nodded.

"Emmett and I will go over around Forks." Rosalie cut in and Emmett laughed, even though now wasn't the time to laugh about a problem like this.

"Make sure no one see any of you two around Forks, Rose, otherwise Charlie will freak out if he finds Bella's not with us." Rosalie nodded.

"Carlisle, why don't you and Esme help me with Port Angeles?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at me with a smile form on their faces. Port Angeles was a huge area in which it would take me two weeks to cover, even at my speed. Three pairs of eyes were better then one.

Alice and Jasper were just about to leave when "NOOOOOOO!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Alice what- what's wrong?" Jasper said while looking straight at Alice who turned towards me.

She then replied with an anxious tone in her voice, "Edward, its Bella."

**A/n i will send anyone who reviews a sneakpeak of the next chapter once i have written some of it.**


	4. reunion

****

**Chapter 3- Reunion **

**A/N: Thanks to :**

**HP-TWI-FAN, **

**Twilight lover125,**

**teamedwardcozjacobdon'tsparkle **

**and iambwrighter**

**for the reviews I was grateful that you like the story and I hope you all liked your sneak peaks of this chapter.**

**Thanks to the favourites and alerts. **

**And people Keep reviewing so that I can get the chapters and the sneak peaks out much faster.**

**Edward POV**

"What do you mean, 'its Bella', what's wrong?" I screeched at Alice.

"We can't sit here and explain it now... we need to get to Port Angeles."

Half a second later we were all in the garage. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper got into Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle, Esme and I got into my Volvo.

Carlisle ended up driving as I couldn't concentrate, all I kept seeing was Alice's vision.

The vision was as vivid as if I was there standing with her. She was standing in a dark dingy looking alley, she was shaking even in this vision it was clear as day that she was pregnant I could see the slight bump showing through her thin tank top. No wonder she was shaking, she must be freezing.

There was a pink neon sign lit up behind her which I remembered seeing coming back into forks, it was for the new bar that had opened up in Port Angeles just under a week ago. That's when I saw it a shadow following behind her, keeping in the distance and then there was an almighty scream heard and the vision disappeared.

As that kept playing over in my mind, I just wished we'd get there in time.

"Carlisle, pull over this is taking forever. It's faster if I run, I'll meet you there. Alice will know where it is." In half a second I was out the car and running through the forest before Carlisle could object.

**Bella's POV**

I still can't believe I had an encounter with a vampire and he didn't try to kill me.

After that encounter it started to make me think. Why did I come down to Port Angeles? Charlie would have understood. Well I hoped he would. He would have helped me through this. Jacob would and he knows much more about my situation then Charlie does.

So that's why I'm heading back to Forks, I needed help; I can't deal with this on my own anymore. I would have called Jake if my cell phone hadn't died.

Everywhere I went there were people, I couldn't understand it until I saw the sign about the new club that had just opened last week at the end of the road.

And that's when I saw them, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, and Tyler. I had to get out of here if they saw me like this. what would they think? I can't let them start spreading rumors about me because if I was going back they certainly would after seeing me like this on the street.

I started walking forward, watching their faces making sure that they didn't see me, but I thought that, knowing me, I would trip and fall flat on my face. But I quickly slipped into an alley just outside the large bright pink neon sign showing the opening of the club.

After going into the alley I wish I hadn't, I slipped and fell onto a glass bottle and screamed. It cut into my palm, causing my arm to bleed. And that's when I heard him.

"Hey pretty lady, what are you doing down in this dingy alley all alone?" he started walking towards me; I couldn't see him clearly in the dim lit pink alley. But I could defiantly hear him. His voice was slurred; I could tell who ever it was that they were drunk.

I got back on my feet 'This night can't get any worse can it?' I thought to myself.

"Don't walk away from me baby," he kept speaking, "I just wanna have a little fun."

I kept walking back, then I stopped, I had walked into the wall I assumed, until two arms wrapped around me pulling me behind them...

**Edward POV**

I was running through the woods, I was getting close to the opening where I would have to find the nearest alley to keep my speed up. If someone saw me, god help me and my family.

I jumped over three walls, running into the centre of Port Angeles, turned left as I saw the pink neon sign. That's when my hearing picked up my Bella's heart beat, her heartbeat was music to my ears and that's when I heard her scream.

I quickly went down an alley and got over the wall to where the scream came from. It was then when I saw her slowly walking back with blood dripping down her arm and a guy walking towards her. I quickly and quietly walked out of the shadows of the night as Bella started walking backwards.

That's when she walked into me and I put my hands around her waist gently and pulled her behind me.

"If I were you, I would get away from here, before I break your neck." I growled at the man still walking forward. Two seconds latter he was running in the other direction, scared for his life...

**A/N: I know it was kinda short sorry. Please review, it would mean a lot to me and the next chapter will be up much quicker. Any suggestions that would be cool as they are always welcome but please send them in a pm. Next chapter up soon......... **

**Guys remember to review otherwise you won't receive a sneak peak for the next story chapter as soon as the chapters are ready....... **

**So people get reviewing please.........**

**Xxx .Obesessed xxX **


	5. AN: updating and new story plz read

**hiya guys**

**i though that i would let you know whats going on. well one my computer crashed and i lost all my fan fiction chapters i was writing to i am trying to re write the to the best of my ability but its becoming hard. so i would like to keep everyone updated on how its going. i should be about to update soon well that is if work doesn't get me too busy. **

**but its the summer guys and i wanna have a bit of fun when I'm free so i wont be on ere all the time. i tend to right at night so it might be a while before you see any new chapters .two weeks tops st the most before you actually get something decent. **

**but to keep everyone going i have a new story coming soon and i want you guys to let me know what you think of the idea. so please review and let me know what you think as it will be a little while before i can update and i might get the new story out soon if people like the summary and the like preview...**

**Title: Seeing Double**

**summary : what if the love of your life left you pregnant. well that's how this story will go. Edward left in new moon before Bella could tell him. now 2 years later. There's a remarkable difference. one shes a vampire. two she has a daughter and three she moves to new york. but what happens when the Cullen's find Bella at NYS (New York State). but are the Cullen's all as they same. what happens when a another family come to NYS.......... find out in Seeing Double**

**Preview:**

**Bella POV**

**The day they came back was a god send. but now I'm just confused. I'm standing up on stage preparing for my song that my daughter wrote for me, looking at my loving boyfriend who's backstage waiting to com up. you see this is a welcoming assembly. to welcome the new kids that are starting today.**

**but when i opened my mouth. a smell so toxicating engulved me. it wasn't ****human. it was ****vampire. i scanned the stage. to see 5 of my favorite was weird. **

**while sing the first verse i looked to the back stage area. was it me or was i going mad and if you could someone tell me. is that the reason why I'm seeing double.....**

**please leave a review and let me know what you think that it i should post this new story. at the moment i have to send ****it to my beta so im sorry for any grammar mistakes it will be fixed in the actual story, but hopefully it should be up within the week.**

**thanks for taking the time to read my authors note please review an tell me what you think.**

**thanks**

**Twilightluver(dot)Cullen(Dot)obsessed**


	6. chp4: thoughs and feelings

_**thanks for all the reviews and here is myversion form my beta which has made the story look much better sorry if u were expecting a new chaoter **_

_**Twilightluver(.)Cullen(.)Obsessed xx**_

_**Bella pov**_

_I never thought I would hear that voice again, well not so soon. I couldn't help it, I started crying when I walked into his arms, which went around my waist in a protective style. God I loved him. I knew why he went away. Because of Alice's problem. But I still never forgot about him. Especially all the letters he sent me over the past year. Which I secretively went back to the house monthly to get._

"_Bella." M__y Greek god spoke to me. I still couldn't believe it was him, he was back in my life, now I had someone to turn to, help me through this pregnancy. I turned around to face him. He looked worried and terrified at the same time. I hope he doesn't make himself feel bad. I knew he must have found out from Rose, she was the only one I told. That's why we had been getting along so well before they left._

"_Bella, why?Wh__y didn't you tell me?__" I looked him straight in his gorgeous topaz eyes, I wish I didn't just do that, it all came out then. _

"_I'm sorry, I got scared and I didn't know what to do, that night , was the best night of my life and I didn't wanna ruin our first moment. I was going to tell you. But then Alice got really ill and I couldn't not let you go with her, to help her. I would have felt bad if I made you stay with me and not your family. And your family needed you, she needed you, all of you. I..I…I.." I tried finishing, but then everything started to go black around the edges. B__efore I felt my body fall forward into Edwards tight embrace, I heard him shout, "Bella, What's wrong, Bella" before I finally succumbed to the darkness._

_**Edward POV**_

_As she finally realiz__ed I was the one standing behind her, I heard her sobbing. I pulled her tighter to me, but being careful__ at the same time not to hurt her or the baby. Wow baby, my baby. Something I never though was possible. Not until now . I finally found my voice, I wanted to tell her so much, I wanted to just w__isk her away from all the trouble, that I have caused her over the past years. I know __I shouldn't even be with her in the first place, but I love her to much, which is selfish of me. " Bella" I finally spoke out over my thoughts._

_At that moment she pulled away from me and turned towards me, bringing__ me into a bigger hug. I couldn't help but feel worried, and terrified at what was to come, she is my angel and my soul mate, I wouldn't know what I would do if anything happened to her. After a while Bella finally started to stop crying, so I spoke again. "Bella, why, why didn't you tell me". I shouldn't have brought that question up right now. In the middle of this dingy, dirty alley, but I thought__ I__ would get a few answers before the family turned up. I thought__ she wasn't going to tell me. Then she looked me straight in the eye, and everything blurted out._

"_I'm sorry, I got scared an__d I didn't know what to do, that night , was the best night of my life and I didn't wanna ruin our first moment. I was going to tell you. But then Alice got really ill and I couldn't, not let you go with her, to help her. I would have felt bad if I made you stay with me and not your family. And your family needed you, she needed you, all of you. I..I…I.." she started telling me between sobs once again. She still thinks she not apart of the family, if Esme and Carlisle could, they would have adopted her, the very first time I brought her to the house._

_She kept talking, But this time something was wrong, I could feel it, she was standing here pouring her heart out to me and something wasn't right, I looked down to see Bella look me straight in the eyes once more before she started to sway forwards into my arms.__ I held her tighter to keep her upright, but that was no good, "Bella, What's wrong, Bella" I shouted/whispered at her. A__s I saw here collapse in front of my very own eyes __I was sent into a panic, where was Carlisle and why was everyone else taking so long, before I knew it Carlisle was by my side, telling me to take Bella to the car._

_He told me she was ok, but he also told me she looked physically and emotionally drained, plus the pregnancy can't be easy for her either. I was sitting beside my angels sleeping form. I wondered if this had ever happened before, if this was why she had so many bruises and marks. Which I had found covered half her body._

'_This was all my fault' I though__t, __before I just sat there and pulled my angel into my arms and started humming her lullaby._

_**Next chapter up soon… sorry for the wait..**_


End file.
